


Pain or pleasure

by SmokeAndSpectre



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Smutty, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeAndSpectre/pseuds/SmokeAndSpectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy time ;D done on my iPhone so there may be some random autocorrects in it XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain or pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Some offensive language may be used, 'cunt' being one :P

Asher Trevelyan recalled the discussion at the war table. 'Do what it takes to get him to talk.' Asher smiled knowingly, the experienced woman entering a playing field she was highly familiar with. He was waiting in her quarters, this Monsieur Belarante, expecting to talk about an alliance. She climbed the stairs slowly, meeting his eyes once finally on his level. 

'Monsieur, welcome to Skyhold.' A handshake was exchanged.  
'A thousand merci's Inquisitor, this alliance is a welcome one, and will benefit our families in so many years to come.' The Orlesian noble replied. She noted his well-rehearsed formal language. 'Please, sit Monsieur.' Asher welcomed him to a chair. A dining set had been set on the balcony opening out into the Frostback Mountains. The false talk of a noble friendship dragged for almost an hour, but patience was part of this game. 

'Monsieur, you simply must share with me your Orlesian cultures; Ferelden taste must be so bland in comparison.' Asher slowly drove the conversation elsewhere. 'And some of the men...' Asher let out a sound, a cross between a moan and an appreciative sigh. 'J'adore l'accent Orlesian.' She said. Belarante looked astounded; he had not expected an arrogant Ferelden woman to acquaint herself with another language.

'Je suis impressionné.' He said, sipping at the vintage red the cooks has brought up for them.  
'Some of the things you see in the market... Fascinant...'  
If this man had any shred of Orlesian in him, he would know what she meant.  
'Have you ever used such things?' He said, a hint of lust dwindling in his Orlesian accent.  
Asher sipped at her own red, relishing in the sweetness. 'Oui.' 

Cullen knew he shouldn't interrupt the meeting, but the sudden donation of soldiers from Denerin did need urgent attention. There was no longer room to house any more soldiers, not to mention the rations they were scraping by on in the winter. It's always winter in the Frostbacks, Cullen reminded himself. He raised his fist to knock on the Inquisitor's door, when noises caught his attention. 

'Does it disgust you Monsieur?'  
'Non, non Madame.'  
Cullen swallowed.  
'Mmm, bien. Tell me Monsieur, pain...'  
Cullen heard a small slap, and a moan. He left it to imagination to decide where the blow has landed. Cullen knew he should leave, but he wasn't going to be caught any time soon. 'Or pleasure?' He heard her say, her voice laced with the Orlesian sound. The. He heard a man moan, louder than the last. Cullen's stomach flipped at the images in his mind, the delightful feeling rushing to his head and groin. Leave. Leave. But Cullen didn't leave. He listened more. 

'I want you to answer completely truthfully...' This man was being indulged by her formidable Orlesian accent.  
'Of course, Madame.'  
The Inquisitor asked him questions, and he answered. Then Cullen realised this was the way she extracted information from him. The sounds of slapping, and groaning and whining, and Cullen's heavy breathing, filled the air. Cullen turned on his heel, tension at its height in his groin. He bit his lip all the way back to his quarters, smalls brushing against his erection and coaxing a moan from him as soon as he shut the door. He cloned his ladder. He splashed his face with the water from his basin, a thin layer of ice forming on the surface like a sleeve. He would not. It was unprofessional, and disgusting, and oh so tempting. Removing his armour, he lay down on the bed. His cock was raw and red, and it had not even been touched. And nor would it be. He wouldn't lower himself. He turned over on his side and ignored it. The best he could. 

Belarante had told her everything, in exchange for a few moments of pleasure and release. Except she didn't allow him his release and instead abandoned him on the bed, leaving him to decide: 'You can stay here, and be found, or you may dress and leave with your dignity.' He chose the latter, and the inquisitor saw him out the gates. Lust and anger glazed over his glaring eyes, and mischief over hers. 

'Inquisitor, how did it go?' Josephine asked.  
'We have everything, I'll be filing that report later today, as soon as possible.'  
'Commander Cullen wished to speak with you, did he get the chance?' Josephine asked.  
'He did not interrupt us, no... I shall pay him a visit now.' Asher nodded to Josephine, who returned to her office. 

Cullen had not dared touch himself, but he had been thinking about it. His breeches were off. He had been close, but he had a will as well. Cullen had flipped the pillows to keep cool, thrown the sheets off him, claiming a fever to any passing soldiers on rotation. He rolled onto his front, cock brushing against the sheets. He muffled his gasp in the pillow, and gently settled his weight down, as little movement as possible in his hips.  
'Commander?' Asher's voice rose from below. Cullen's head burned suddenly with a headache, nervousness and guilt igniting a forest fire in his skull.  
'Inquisitor? With respect, is it urgent? I have been taken with a fever and I do not wish to be the source should it spread over Skyhold.' He finished with a light chuckle, and her deliciously smooth laugh echoed after. He restrained a groan. It was the same laugh she had used on the Noble Orlesian, when he has hissed with pain. 

'I was told you wished to speak with me? Would it be best to wait?' Asher called up to him.  
'I will seek you out as soon as I am no longer bed bound.' Asher heard the smile in his voice. And the wanting. He had heard them.  
'I will leave you then... Get well!' She pretended to leave, opening and closing the door. She heard Cullen's audible sighed relief. Then she heard the quiet squeaking of the mattress bed springs. 

Cullen stared at his cock, back on his back. Determined not to touch, he simply rolled his hips, hands fisted in the sheets. His shirt was also off. He let his hands glide over his chest. 'Pain...' He dug his nails into his flesh, recalling her words, 'or pleasure?' Cullen softened his touch, and let them drift slowly lower, abdomen twitching. The cold drift blowing through his incomplete roof had made him sensitive. 'Pain...' He said aloud, scratching his thighs, purposely avoiding and teasing himself, his cock. It twitched and it grazed his lower stomach. He let his head fall back, hands still roaming. 

Cullen cried out, and gritted his teeth when he felt a delicate hand grip the base of his cock. 'Or pleasure?' He heard Asher finish. His eyes flew open, and his hands stopped.  
'Inquisitor-'  
'Shh...' She said, trailing a ghostly finger down his chest, lower, and lower. She stopped when she reached his curls, whipping it away teasingly. 'Which is it Commander?'  
'Both.' He breathed.  
'Mmm, greedy,' Asher said, straddling him just above his cock. She dragged her nails over his nipples, hard from the cold. 'Mmm...' Cullen hummed, closing his eyes. Her tongue flicked over them, the breeze cooling them further. Her tongue trailed from between his collarbones, over his Adam's apple, over his throat. 

'Will you answer truthfully?'  
'Yes.' Cullen could feel her wet cunt dripping through her clothes. 'How long had you been there?'  
Asher pinched his nipples hard and the pain shot to his cock. He stifled a cry. 'Who is asking the questions?'  
'You are.' He replied obediently, and she rewarded him with a warm mouth over his nipples. 'Nnngh...' He arched his back off the bed.  
'Do you trust me?' She asked, hot breath coasting over his chest.  
'Yes.' He answered simply. It was all Cullen could manage. Asher drew two long red ribbons from either pocket, and leant upwards. Her breasts were there, within reach of his mouth, but he dare not disobey. Or maybe he should, and see how far this would go. By the time he had decided, she has finished binding his wrists to the headboard. 'Shame,' she said, 'you would have been able to touch me if you said "no"...' Asher gave him a sympathetic pout, but behind it was all the lust and dominance in the world. Cullen whimpered. 'What do you want Cullen?'  
'Touch me,' he said, eyes closed.  
'Not yet.' She climbed off the bed and stripped, peeling away her top half. She glanced back at his pulsing cock, red and twitching and so ready. She took off her breeches and smalls. She straddled him again. She turned around and leaned back, her back flush against his clenching stomach. She tilted her head to kiss his neck, legs parted either side of his. She was not low enough for his cock to touch her, however. Cullen, against his will, thrust up to find friction, but it only shifted her further up his body. She bit his neck hard as punishment for his impatience. Cullen screwed his eyes shut. Asher's hands glided over her body. Asher spread her folds and traced her wet cunt with a finger. Her juice dripped onto Cullen and he breathed. He felt her ass tense, and she inserted a finger inside, moaning as she did so. She did not hold back. She was grinding into her own hand, and Cullen pulled against the bonds. She turned her head, and continued pleasuring Cullen's sensitive spot below his jaw, behind his ear. He heard the wet sounds of her folds parting as she inserted another finger. Her back lifted away from Cullen, sweat leaving their skin tingling. She moaned in Cullen's ear, breath hot. Cullen could only lie there and listen, breathing loudly through his nose.  
'Mmm, you've been so good.' She withdrew her fingers and sat up. She lay down on her belly, setting her pussy over Cullen's face. He dare not lean up. She watched, peering over her shoulder. She lowered her cunt slowly, and as soon as it touched Cullen's lips, he let his tongue tentatively stroke her. He could feel her massaging his thighs, around his cock but never touching it directly. He felt her grip his thighs tighter when his tongue entered her, flicking and ravaging at her wet sex.  
'Oh! Ah, ah, Cull- Mmm, ooh!' She dragged her nails up his body as she sat up, running fingers through her hair. Cullen flicked her clit and swirled his tongue over her lips. 

She was fucking his mouth, and he continued pleasuring her. He drank her juices, sucking and nipping at her swollen clit. She arched backward, squeezing his biceps as she leaned. She threw her head back, grinding down hard.  
'Aah, aah, oh Make- uh, yeah, yeah, Cullen, don't STOP!' She cried as he glossed over a sensitive piece of pink flesh. Cullen didn't dream of stopping. In her desperate need for pleasure she untied Cullen's wrists. Only because she allowed it, Cullen was able to lay her back against the pillows. He settled himself between her legs. His tongue darted in and out. He moaned against her, cock throbbing due to lack of attention. With one hand, he cupped her breast, thumbs grazing over her pebbling nipples. The other hand he used to thrust fingers into her sex, twisting as he pulled out and twisting as he penetrated her again and again. His tongue flicked faster and faster, muscles in his arm working to keep up the fast pace. She began to clench around his fingers, 'Oh fuck, Cullen, I'm gonna cum, in gonna-' she was cut short, eyes shut head thrown back, plump lips shouting a silent scream as her orgasm rippled through her. The heat in her core spread, and Cullen still didn't stop. Her body shuddered and shook, and he moved up to caress her face. He pushed his lips against hers, forcing them closed as she rode it out. Her hips were still unwillingly thrusting, but she did nothing to restrain herself. She swallowed and sighed, running a feather light touch up his side, to run her fingers through his hair. She smiled, satisfied. 'We're still not done here.' She said, lacking breath. 

She kissed Cullen rough, pushing him back by the shoulders. He groaned, his groin full of wanting and cock aching for release. Cullen fell back into the bed, watching her. She lay between his legs, and used her breasts to encase his cock. He closed his eyes, and just felt. She lowered her head and stuck out her tongue. She moved her breasts up and down, foreskin covering the tip before sliding back down. Her tongue flicked his tip upon every upward thrust, and Cullen did not hold back anymore. He moaned wantonly, loudly, unashamed. His face has contorted into one of pure pleasure. But he said he wanted pain too. She pulled away and he growled in frustration. She slapped his cock.  
'Hah!' His hips shifted. She used her thumb to smooth his swollen head. She ringed her fingers beneath the crown of his cock, squeezing tightly.  
'Faster...' He moaned, head thrashing. When he didn't feel anything, he looked at her. She was sucking her finger. She kept her eyes locked with his so he didn't know where she would put her finger.  
'Ash- aah... Nnngh, no, uh, please, oh - Mmm, oh Maker..' She massaged the skin between his Amy's and his balls, before going to massage both his balls. She squeezed them, toyed with them, kissed them, sucked them. 'Ash I'm, in cumming,' ash pulled away, and left him just out of reach of climax. Cullen whined, his moans high-pitched and undignified, but so wonderful. Cum dripped from his head. But he was still hard, gut clenching and ass tensing, lips swollen from being bitten. She licked him, tasting him as it trickled down his dick. 'Please...' Cullen's hips stirred. She wiped her palm over her pussy, lubricating it with her juices before starting on Cullen again. Her palm slipped over his skin, thumb drawing the shape of his vein on the underside of his cock. She twisted her wrist as she pumped him, slowly.  
'Your mouth, please,' Cullen whined.  
She kissed his hip.  
'Not there.' Cullen said shakily. Cullen's cock hit the back of her throat and twitched as she swallowed around him. His hands flew to the sheets, to the headboard, to the pillows, grasping at them.  
'Mmmmf- oh maker, oh my- aah, uh, fu- ooh!' His pelvis trembled. He felt his balls tighten his jaw fell slack and- she stopped. 'No...' He said weakly. Body shaking and chest heaving uncontrollably. She laughed, leaning up to kiss him. His lips parted, and her tongue caressed his. She began to touch him again, this time slower, but Cullen saw her shifting. She grabbed his cock and ran his head along her wet folds. He turned his mouth to the pillows to muffle his groans. She sunk down slowly onto him, and his hips buried himself to the hilt inside her. She hummed, and he moaned with relief. She ground against him, her heat so warm and welcoming. She squirmed above him, his cock hitting all the right spots. She was so tight around him, milking him without meaning to. She spit on her fingers and rubbed the base of his cock as she sank up and down. Cullen's hands finally left the pillows, reaching around to grab her ass he pulled and kneaded the , exposing her anus. Her hand went down to play with her clit. She leaned forward, whispering in his ear. 

'You're so big, and my, aah, stretch it, too big, Nnngh- fu-!' Her cunt was throbbing around him.  
'Cullen, don't stop, don't stop,' she pleaded, even though she was in charge. Cullen flipped her onto her back, and she spread her legs. He thrust into her, pounding her, stretching her liked she wanted. They kept eye contact, faces both struck with pleasure. Her breathing came in heavy pants, each of his thrusts punctuated with her cries. He pounded into her too roughly that his cock came out, but it slid easily back into her, and he didn't stop. Her nails clawed at his back. she met his thrusts with her own, and she finally clamped down around him, her cum searing Cullen's cock from head to base. Her moans reached their height, hitting the same high pitched note. She slowly came down from her orgasm, but she forced Cullen to look her in the eye. She held his gaze. His mouth was open, breathing hard.  
'In going to cum, Ash, I'm gonna cum, please, let me... Oh maker, oh maker, I'm almost, so close,' they never lost eye contact. He held back until she gave him her permission. 

She traces the shell of his ear with her tongue before pulling back, 'Cum for me, cum for me Cullen...' Her hands roamed over his body, her legs hooked around him, the bed creaking around them. 'Mmm! Uh, ah, ah, oh maker, oh maker I'm cummi-' cullen sobbed between his words, release sweet. Cullen gripped the headboard, closed his eyes, and felt his cock spurt. He felt it run along his length, it twitched as it leaked inside her, his cock pumping itself inside her. His hips stuttered and he shuddered. His orgasm coursed through him and over him his cock continued to slide in and out, slowing as exhaustion took over them both. Cullen kissed her, still inside her. He massaged her breasts, rubbing his hands up and down her sides. He rolled them onto their side, her legs still wrapped comfortably around his waste. 

'You didn't really make love to that noble did you?' Cullen asked.  
'No, I wouldn't do that.'  
'I thought you left earlier...' Cullen mumbled against her shoulder.  
'Would you have liked me to?' She smiled.  
'Maker no, never believe I have a fever.' She kissed his forehead, running her fingers through his hair as he fell asleep.


End file.
